


Heart Made of Glass

by pastelcoffee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is shorter, Connor is soft uwu, Convin, Depictions of anxiety, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gavin is a asshole, Gavin is taller, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, Set In December, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Undercover As Lovers, Violence, connor as a human, gavin & hank as androids, mentions of torture, potential smut, reverse!au - Freeform, set in New York!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcoffee/pseuds/pastelcoffee
Summary: “Detective, I assume you realize that I have a name?”“Does it sound like I fucking care?”“...No.”“Then shut your damn noisy mouth princess.”---Or rather, Gavin is an asshole android who hates humans and Connor just wants to change his mind.Oh, and they also have to act like a fluffy happy couple who are madly in love :)





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck is up guys? No seriously, what the FUCK dude? Step the FUCK up! Okay sorry, It's late and I'm just posting this as a hopeful starter. Sorry if it's short, I wrote this at like... one am.
> 
> Also I'd be super grateful towards anyone who wants to beta, cus I can't catch all of my mistakes :P  
> Btw, the rating of the fic may change in the future, depends on if I suck or not at smut.

“Lieutenant Anderson, I need to speak with you in my office.”

The sound of a deep velvety-intense-voice made Connor jump, interrupting his current indulgence of a croissant. His wide chocolatey eyes drifted away from his partner Hank to meet a pair of calculated dark orbs. It had been a while since he’d spoken with Amanda, the main reason being that there wasn’t really a point to speak. He’d been not only very successful in his job, but also obedient to most requests his supervisor made. However, from the tone she used, he could tell her patience was thin. Gulping, Connor quickly checked his memory for any mistakes he may have made recently, but came up with none that he could recall.

Stiffly, Connor got up from his seat and pulled down his oversized gray sweater which red “Detroit Police Department”. Before moving towards Amanda’s office, he cast a worried look at Hank who in return shrugged, however the aged looking android did seem a bit concerned by the way his LED circled yellow briefly. Sighing, Connor entered the captain’s office, meeting Amanda’s eyes apprehensively. With a tilt of his head, he spoke politely, “Good morning Captain Amanda, is there something you need from me?”

Said women stood up from her position at a white desk, looking sharply at Connor. Slowly, she turned to reach for a water spitzer and began lightly spraying a bonsai tree which sat idly. There was long pause in her response, which made him quite anxious, shifting his weight from either foot. Finally, she opened her mouth and murmured, “Recently there has been a chain of murders and abductions on the wealthy side of New York.”

Connor wet his lips, following the women's movements intensely; he’s pretty sure he knows what she’s talking about. After all, it’d been all over the news for about two years now.

“Androids and humans alike have fallen victim, the group which is committing these crimes is nearly invisible. There’s obvious assistance from the mafia, which doesn’t make the investigation any easier.” Amanda paused, thinking of her next response and clenching her jaw. “This organization must be stopped, chaos and worry has spread all throughout New York, people are afraid to walk outside of their own apartments.”

She was talking about exactly what Connor thought-the crimes of Vision. Vision was a group which had surfaced about three years ago, just after the android revolution. They made their first appearance in downtown New York where they had kidnapped, tortured, and killed a famous android-human pair. The couple had announced their relationship just a few weeks before the murder; they’d been happily in love and satisfied. Connor had thought they were a wonderful and progressive pair, it was inspiring.

Vision tended to target wealthy human-android couples or supremacists of android/human lifes. They were a confusing group, seeming to have no bias towards humans or androids. Vision appeared to have one end goal in mind: to create chaos and cause pain. The memos they released were even more sickening, discussing details of their crimes in detail. Anyone with a ounce of humanity would feel sick to their stomach at the mention of vision.

“You have been chosen to assist the New York police department in their most recent investigation.” Amanda’s voice snapped Connor out of his reminiscing, cutting his thoughts in half.  

Connor blinked once. Then twice.

Eventually the information settled in and he flinched, disbelief flooding his mind. “I-I’m sorry?” Connor managed to choke out, staring at Amanda with a confused expression. He didn’t understand this situation at all, this had to be a prank, was today April 1st perhaps?

“You heard me, you have been chosen to be put on this case.” Amanda paused, setting down her water spitzer gently and calmly glancing at the blown away man. At the moment, Connor looked like a lost dog. Her gaze softened slightly, taking the other’s clear shock into consideration and continued, “You are a highly decorated officer, Lieutenant. You have been given a multitude of awards, you even solved the Red Ice epidemic. Obviously, the NYPD has noticed this.”

Amanda almost looked… proud.

Connor swallowed down on a dry throat, shifting his attention towards the floor instead of focusing on the news. He should feel honored, he should be excited, but all he felt was a strange amount of terror. “Are you sure I’m fit for this type of investigation? I manage much better in this office, I am exceptional in local cases but this is…” Connor looked up at her helplessly, “This is _different_. I’m young Captain, I’ve barely been working here for two years, surely there is a more suitable officer-perhaps Nile?”

The red ice epidemic had been a difficult case to crack, there was not doubt about it. He’d spent _months_ of sleepless nights, had reread the evidence at least one hundred times before he’d even gotten a solid lead. That alone had made restless, had driven him into the mindset of a workaholic. Connor constantly had reminded himself that failure was not an opinion, that people’s lives were being taken into account. Eventually, however, he had solved the case and it’d boosted his career tremendously, police departments from out of town had even commended him.  

However, the thought of going outside of Detroit shook him; that would be uncharted territory.

“The NYPD did not choose Nile to partake in this investigation, they want _you_ Connor.” Amanda put a bit of bite behind her words, clearly making her point across. There was to be no more arguing, he was meant to solve this case. Connor fidgeted a bit, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

“I-” A excuse was on the tip of his tongue, a reason to refuse this case, but it was nothing good enough. Connor’s shoulders slumped, head dropping in defeat, “I understand Captain Amanda, I will investigate this case to the best of my capability.” Although that definitely didn’t mean he liked it, in fact he despised it. This was way out of his comfort zone, there would be a tremendous amount of responsibility on his shoulders.

That answer seemed to please Amanda, as a satisfied smile spread on her lips, body visibly less tense then it had been. “Excellent, you will be flying to New York tomorrow morning, I expect you to catch the flight and meet with the NYPD.” She sat back down at her desk, fingers tapping at her keyboard swiftly, sending an email containing his case information and plane ticket.

Connor’s eyes widened at that slightly, a wave of panic sweeping through his chest. This was quite the last minute task, it was already 5:00 o’clock, he’d barely have enough time to pack. Let alone say goodbye to Sumo properly. However, a protest didn’t fall from his mouth, instead he blurted out rather rashly, “Will Hank be accompanying me?” A flush immediately painted his cheeks, embarrassment crawling at his chest. Hank was like a father figure to him, Connor would feel much more at ease with him there, “He is my partner after all, that seems quite appropriate.”

Amanda shook her head stiffly, reading something off of her computer and back to him, “Your partner on this investigation will be from the New York police department. You will be going undercover with him, so I hope you two get along well.” She didn’t need to look up to see his disappointment, she could practically sense Connor’s spirit deflating, “Your partner will pick you up from the airport, he will provide you with more information there.”

A frown threatened to pull his lips down, but he fortunately controlled it and gave a curt nod, “I understand, I will do my best to get on good terms with him.” Despite saying that, a lump still formed in his throat and his nerves further increased. Hank helped center him, the thought of not having the grumpy android with him made Connor feel a bit dejected.

With the flick of the hand he was dismissed and walking back towards his desk, pout set on his lips. Sighing heavily, Connor sat down in his rolly chair, staring down at his keyboard in deep thought. This assignment was probably going to be difficult, he needed to get in the right mindset… But he kept getting distracted by the many possibilities of him messing things up. He was going to work with a professional detective from New York, which so happened to have some of the best officers in all of America.

Hank glanced up at Connor from his position across from the human, an eyebrow arched at the lieutenant. The young man was obviously in distress. “You alright there kid?” His voice was gruff but sincere, LED spinning yellow continuously; when Connor was upset, Hank usually was too. Afterall the pair shared a sentimental relationship, one which Hank didn’t think he was capable of maintaining.

Slowly tilting his head up, Connor spoke softly and with an anxious tone, “I’ve been assigned a case in New York, I’m being sent to investigate the crimes of Vision.” Just saying those words made his heart skip a beat, fear twisting in his stomach.

Surprise lit up in Hank’s artificial gray eyes, body slumping back in his chair as if he’d been pushed over. This news was shocking to him, he knew that Connor was an impressive officer, but jesus that case was something else, “Christ Connor, that’s amazing. Being chosen for that investigation must feel great, right?”

“No!” Connor said all too quickly, worried brown eyes snapping up to meet lazy ones. He curled into himself slightly, shaking his head, “I don’t think I’m fit for this investigation Hank, I’m afraid I will somehow manage to mess up.” He wouldn’t admit this to anyone else but the old looking android.

Hank sighed, processing Connor’s response and trying to form an encouraging but earnest reply. A grin pulled at his mouth, “You know there’s a 40 percent chance you’ll somehow screw up this investigation, considering your past cases.” At that, Connor shot him a half hearted glare, shoulders slumping, “But, there’s a 90 percent chance that you’ll solve it.” Hank sighed again, “Listen son, you’re a damn good cop, the best one in this joint, you gotta believe in yourself. I know I believe in you.”

Those rare kind words were enough to pull at Connor’s heart strings, his dismay thinning out. He truly appreciated Hank and his rare programming, the way he wasn’t just smiles and “yes sirs”. Hank actually had a personality which seemed to mesh well with his own. Without Hank, Connor didn’t know if he’d be the same person he was today, “Thank you Hank, I really do appreciate you saying that.” A grunt was all he got back. Huffing out a silent chuckle, Connor suggested lightly, “I need to go home and pack, would you like to accompany me? Some help would be very beneficial.”

With that they headed for home and threw together Connor’s luggage as fast as possible.

 

〷〷〷

 

“Welcome to New York city, the current temperature outside is 30 degrees and there is a 70 percent chance of snow.”

Connor woke with a jolt at the sound of a feminine voice announcing their arrival, squeaking as the person beside him shoved past him, forcing his legs up uncomfortably. It felt like he had been asleep for no longer than thirty minutes, which made sense considering the flight was only an hour and a half. He glanced outside the frosty airplane window, noticing that a few specks of snow were already.

Rubbing at his tired brown eyes, Connor arched his back and stretched, a silent yawn escaping his mouth. He waited a while for people to stop shuffling off the plane before making his exit, heaving his black DPD backpack onto his shoulders. When he stepped off of the plane and into the exit tunnel, he was greeted with a harsh gust of wind which successfully made his shoulders quake and body shiver. Goodness, New York seemed just as unforgiving as Detroit was in the winter; frigid and moist.

The airport, he quickly found out, was huge and overwhelming. The Detroit airport seemed pathetic in comparison; he felt like he was inside a freaking mall. Connor’s curious gaze swept across the beautiful Christmas decorations, which made his eyes light up almost as bright as the Christmas trees. He’d never really been outside of Detroit, so everything was big and exciting, he felt like a kid again. New York really was as amazing as people said it was… Although he could hardly judge that from the interior of an airport.

After making his way through the maze that was the airport, Connor reached his proper baggage compartment. He bounced on his heels as he waited for his luggage, feeling jittery after the flight and purely from being in a city foreign to him. Eventually, his blue suitcase came around on the conveyor belt, which caught his attention quickly. He had to force his way through the crowded area, murmuring a few “excuse mes” and “sorrys”, which people didn’t seem to appreciate. Upon reaching his luggage he grasped the handle and pulled it with a good amount of effort. However, he seemed to underestimate the weight of the bag.

With little to no grace, Connor ineloquently stumbled back, his suitcase following in his heed. The crowd moved out of the way swiftly, making sure to stay away from the sloppy mess which was the lieutenant. Just when he thought he’d caught himself, his weight shifted and sent him hurtling towards the ground. A gasp escaped Connor’s and he braced for impact, muttering a series of curses in his mind. This was embarrassing, hello New York City.

However, Connor was not met with the bitter hard ground, instead he was met by a solid-soft something. Blinking a few times, the cop tilted his head up to look at his savior who was staring down at him with an odd expression. The man, in fact, looked nearly disgusted. Swallowing hard, Connor stuttered unintelligently, “I-I’m sorry, excuse me for my behavior, I just happened to topple over and-”

The man-android apparently-clicked his tongue with much annoyance, and sneered at the smaller man who was now in his arms awkwardly. “Can it dollface and get the hell off of me.” Well that was certainly rude.

At the speed of light, Connor was off of the android’s chest and standing rather stiffly in front of the stranger. In fact, they were standing a bit too close. Heat flooded the officer’s face and neck. Clearing his throat, the lieutenant tried to voice his thanks, uncomfortable smile tugging at his lips, “Again, I apologize for the inconvenience, I should have been more cautious-”

Again he was cut off by a rather rude voice, one which rose in volume and irritation, “Did you not hear me dipshit? Shut it with the apologizes, I couldn’t care fucking less.” However, gray-blue eyes soon analyzed his body, which hence made Connor tense even further, the tips of his ears reddening; this made him feel violated. The gaze stopped at his chest, glancing at the text centered on his sweater. Suddenly the android’s sneer turned into barking laughter.

Connor felt his eye twitch, _‘the sheer nerve’_. He quickly declared this guy’s behavior as insufferable, despite having just met him.

“Don’t tell me, are _you_ Connor Anderson? The ‘great’ detective from Detroit? Oh this is too fucking good, my partner is a clumsy piece of shit.” The chuckle continued to come from the android, which would be a nice sound if it wasn’t currently degrading and irritating.

Biting down on his tongue, Connor tried his best to put on a pleasant smile, which simply turned into something akin to a grimace. “And you must Detective Gavin, the officer from New York’s android unit.” The group of people staring at them didn’t make this situation any easier, it only increased his overwhelming embarrassment. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” He held out a rigid hand for a shake, hoping to ease some of the tension. Afterall, Amanda said the two of them needed to get along well.

Gavin slapped his hand away.

“So they sent a mouse to be my partner?” A harsh finger poked Connor’s head, which made him crane his neck back slightly. This android was beginning to wear his patience thin. “Guess I won’t have to worry about climbing into small spaces now.” Gavin wore a wide condescending smirk.

Setting a bit of distance between him and the unpleasant fellow, Connor gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into balls. He had no idea androids could have such horrible personalities, especially androids with such handsome features. Wait, what?

“Technically I am only slightly below average height for a male, which does not identify me as short.” Feeling the first part of his guard snap, Connor grabbed his luggage tightly and sassed back, “However, you seem to be freakishly tall, so I’d advise you to not make any further judgements on my appearance.”

That seemed to get a negative reaction out of the detective, because the next thing Connor knew he was being grasped by front of his sweater. He released the slightest gasp and stared straight into Gavin’s frustrated eyes. Connor gulped, the close proximity setting off sirens in his mind, however his face remained stoic. “And I advise you to not piss me off princess, unless you want to get choked.”

Connor waited for Gavin to put him down, which he did shortly after his threat, quite roughly. Fixing the front of his sweater, he glanced up a moment later and mentioned, “Perhaps we should leave detective, the people surrounding us appear to find our conversation very intriguing.” Said people were looking at the pair intensely, some looking annoyed and others looking amused. 

Gavin glared sharply at the crowd and then glared at Connor. Gesturing with his head, he began stalking off with his hands shoved into his pockets. “Get a move on dipshit, we don’t have all day.”

“Detective, I assume you realize that I have a name?”

“Does it sound like I fucking care?”

“...No.”

“Then shut your damn noisy mouth princess.”


	2. Welcome to the Hotel New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin's relationship is off to quite the rough start, but it will get better with time... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, I'd like to say thank you for all of the kind comments and kudos/bookmarks. It's really your support that keeps me going! 
> 
> This chapter is slightly longer then the first, however I still plan to make future chapters longer so please bare with me ><
> 
> Also, this chapter has been done for like... three days, but I've been having to go back and edit it so many times, so please forgive me for the delay~

Connor peeked out of Gavin’s car window as the vehicle zipped past dozens of skyscrapers and crowds of irritated people. The entire city seemed to buzz with activity, vendors shouting out meal deals and tourists hauling huge bags around on the packed sidewalks. Lights of green, red, and white were hung across the front of most stores, which announced Christmas shopping sales. The trees bordering streets were all bare and coated in a thick layer of packed snow. It looked like a winter wonderland.

However, at the same time, there was a noticeable amount of commotion occurring among the holiday cheer. A few bystanders were holding up signs of protest to Connor’s left, declaring that androids deserved more rights. Meanwhile, on the right people spat words of hatred towards their mechanical friends. Connor could practically feel the tension, New York appeared to be an active area for protestors, he made a note of that.

Shifting awkwardly in his seat, Connor cast a quick glance towards Gavin whose expression was fixed with displeasure. The detective seemed more than a little upset at Connor’s involvement in the current case. It was confusing to him, he couldn’t understand why the other despised his presence so much, when they hadn’t spent more than thirty minutes together. Most androids he’d met had had the decency to be at least slightly polite, however, this one acted almost too much like a human.

Attempting to start some small talk, Connor motioned towards the Christmas decorations outside which lined the sides of buildings, “New York is quite beautiful during this time of year, isn’t it? Do you have any plans for Christmas detective?” There was a slight pull up on his lips, expression curious and tone welcoming; he hoped this would be enough to get the man to speak. He didn’t like the silence, it was deafening.

Gavin gripped the steering wheel tightly, jaw tensing and eyes narrowing on the snowy traffic crazed street. Apparently Connor was the only one who didn’t appreciate the lack of speech. Ticking his head to the side, the stubborn android muttered back, “Beautiful? I guess if you consider piles of gray snow pretty, yah.” There was hesitation in his next response, something besides annoyance flickering in his stone cold eyes, “I don’t care for Christmas, It’s a stupid holiday. Why’d you ask dollface?”

Connor had to physically stop himself from releasing a sigh at the nickname, not being necessarily fond of it. “I suppose it’s a matter of perspective, I’m quite fond of the decorations, the snow isn’t too horrible.” Cocking his head at the peculiar response, he hummed, “I was just trying to figure out whether or not your plans would interrupt our investigation.” Pausing, he questioned lightly, “Do you happen to be in a romantic relationship detective?”

There was sputtering noise and then a curse. Suddenly the car came to a harsh stop at a stop light. Whipping his head towards the smaller male, Gavin felt a snarl pull at his lips as he snapped, “That’s none of your concern, is it princess? And stop asking me questions you sack of skin, just because we have to act all lovey dovey doesn’t mean I want to talk to you dipshit. So shut your fucking mouth and leave me alone.”

Connor met his aggressive gaze calmly, appearing unfazed by the sudden outburst. He quickly noted that the detective was easily triggered by anything he said, that was… interesting. Tilting his head innocently, a tiny grin tugged at his lips as he remarked, “So I should take that as a no? Perhaps your negative behavior is due to your lack of an intimate relationship, have you ever considered using Tinder?”

“You little shit-” The traffic light switched to green before Gavin had the chance to finish his sentence, but his rage was obvious by the way he nearly crushed the gas pedal. Connor was positive that if the android had an LED, it would be swirling red. The thought almost made him chuckle, amusement making his chest feel somewhat lighter.

Although Gavin might have anger issues and a sailor's tongue, Connor found himself enjoying this moment with the man. It was entertaining to watch the detective respond so fiercely to his dry sass. Hardly anyone blinked an eye at his jokes, but it felt good to finally get a reaction; perhaps in the future he would test the other’s bounds. At that thought, he smiled to himself, feeling a strange amount of satisfaction.

Gavin spared a glance at him, one long enough to catch the other’s faint smile and mirth twinkling in his big brown eyes. Connor watched as the detective’s face betrayed him and showed a hint of surprise, gaze flickering down to his lips. Gavin suddenly curled back his lip and spat, “Don’t look so self satisfied you prick, you look horrible with that creepy ass expression.”

A twinge of offense pinched Connor, causing his smile to slowly slip off his face; he’d never been told that before. Sure, people had said his smile looked forced or uncomfortable, but creepy… That was new. His short lived excitement was squashed with those words and he went back to sitting stiffly, attention redirected to the passenger window. This was going to be a difficult case to work, especially if Gavin refused to try to get along.

If even the task of small talk was proven challenging, Connor had no idea how they would manage to act like a couple. Although, he assumed that the android was more than capable of performing a tremendous job at investigating, that is if Gavin was able to function similarly to Hank. However, he doubted whether or not the other knew how to properly stage a relationship. It was highly likely that the android had never dated, let alone been on a date, considering he had probably not been released too long ago.

“Detective, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Fuck no.” Gavin groaned, displaying that he had no intent on responding. But Connor hardly ever took no for an answer, so he continued to press on.

“What is your model number? I’ve heard that Cyberlife has recently put out a new line of androids, could you perhaps be one of them?” There was no sneer or disgust in his tone, only a slight sign of curiosity. After all, he didn’t want to offend Gavin, he hoped that asking for a model number wasn’t considered a sensitive subject.

Connor stared at the detective as he rolled his eyes, muttering something about ‘shutting up’ explicitly under his breath. Heaving a frustrated sigh, Gavin snapped sternly, “What are you deaf? I just said no, you can’t ask me a fucking question.” Connor, however, didn’t take back his question and simply waited for a response. Hesitantly, Gavin uttered reluctantly, “I’m a prototype, GR600, nothing special and I’m definitely not brand spanking new so don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Connor’s lips parted in an “O” shape, eyes filling with marvel while his expression remained impassive. He’d heard about the GR600 prototype which had come out just after the android revolution, three years ago. Apparently it was supposed to be efficient, highly intelligent, adaptable, and have a unique personality which was decided by the android. In fact, the GR600 had been made to deviate as quickly as possible, which, by the way Gavin acted, seemed to have been successful. To top it all off, the model was one of a kind and was the pride of Cyberlife, until the next new model came out that was.

Call Connor an android geek, but he found himself momentarily intrigued by his partner by learning this new information, briefly disregarding their hostility to one another. “I recall reading about your release, you are a extraordinary model, right? Even more intelligent than the RK800.”

His excitement was once again depleted by Gavin when the male glowered, “Don’t objectify me princess, I’m just a normal android, so stop staring at me with your puppy eyes.” A frown formed on Connor’s face, he hadn’t meant for those words to sound rude. Perhaps there was a misunderstanding between the two of them.

Silence once again consumed the car, and they drove down the cold wintery streets of New York, without sparing a single glance at one another.

**********

When they arrived at the penthouse, Connor’s eyes went wide; it was huge. The building had to be at least ten stories high, with balconies dangling off of the side of most rooms. The sheer exterior was overwhelming, seeming way too pricey for his middle income salary. He was certain that only well off people could afford to live here. He glanced over at Gavin and thought to himself, _“Perhaps he is wealthy?”_ Androids getting paid was still a fairly new concept, so he wasn’t sure, but it was a possibility. Then again, the New York police department was probably paying for their stay, considering the department was one of the wealthier ones in the U.S. That conclusion seemed to have a higher probability.

Connor was snapped out of his daze when his blue suitcase was thrust towards him, bumping rather harshly against his legs. Gavin was a bit ways ahead of him and opened the penthouse’s glass doors, calling, “Come on, we don’t have all day princess, hurry the hell up.” Giving a curt nod, he hurriedly reached for his luggage, which was wobbling ungracefully, and got a grip on the handle before it had the chance to topple over. The detective didn’t wait up any longer and stepped into the lobby, hauling his own luggage effortlessly behind him. Android strength seemed to really come in handy.

Meanwhile, Connor struggled to tug along his suitcase, blowing out a frustrated puff of air in response to the bag’s difficulty. He wasn’t a weak guy in any sense of the word, his body was leveled with muscles and hidden strength, thus his struggle made little sense. _“The suitcase must be broken.”_ , he concluded. Connor cast a quick glance down at the luggage’s wheels, searching for the answer to his problems. Low and behold, one of the wheels appeared to be awkwardly curved to the side, which likely resulted in an added resistance. His eyebrow’s knitted together frustratedly; he’d have to buy a new suitcase during his stay in New York.

Eventually, they both made it safely to the large elevator and pressed the button labeled “floor 17”. As the metal doors closed, Connor immediately released his suitcase, forehead creased unattractively, and rubbed his strained arm. “That was… very challenging.” He murmured mainly to himself, but attracted Gavin’s attention as well, who simply snorted and sneered at him. A gush of embarrassment and irritation flooded his chest.

“Not so strong are you dipshit? Bet you’re all bark and no bite, fucking prick.” Gavin’s face was split with a nasty smirk, icy blue eyes staring judgemental daggers into Connor’s slightly winded form. This prompted Connor to grit his teeth and force himself to control his growing aggravation.

Lifting up his chin, Connor met the detective’s wintery gaze and responded cooly, “I assure you that I am quite toned, however, this suitcase is having functionality issues which hinders my ability to move it. So please do not speak without understanding the situation fully, it’s quite annoying to listen to your rambling.” There was a hint of snark behind his words which met Gavin’s harsh tone evenly.

However, Connor nearly regretted his words a second later when a rough hand was lifted towards his face.

Connor nearly flinched when Gavin gave a harsh yank on his chin, forcing surprised brown eyes to meet venomous blue ones. Well that was a bit unexpected. His body was swiftly pressed closer to the android, a bit uncomfortably, which prompted him to release a surprised grunt. There was a murderous gleam in the detective’s eyes which was enough to force Connor’s guard to go up. He didn’t think Gavin was going to outright punch him, after all the detective was a police and that would be labeled as assault, however, he wouldn’t put it against him. Gulping, he searched the android’s expression for any signs of possible aggression.

His breath got caught in his throat when Gavin’s face leaned in closer, lips nearly brushing against the sensitive skin of his ear. Warm air was then harshly blown against the shell of his ear in the form of a whisper, “Don’t say things you might regret dollface, or I’ll crush your pretty spine.” There was a growl in the detective’s tone which had Connor’s body stiffening. From the way Gavin spoke, his words managed to sound like a legitimate threat. A trace of concern to flashed over Connor’s normally stoic face. He had until this point disregarded Gavin’s warnings as empty threats, but now felt slightly troubled at this one.

Of course, he wasn’t going to listen to Gavin though, as that would hardly benefit their already tense partnership. If Connor was to obey this harsh demand, it would shift the balance of power towards the detective, which would make the android have the upper hand. Leaning his head back and out of the other’s sharp grip, he pushed roughly against Gavin’s chest and set a few feet of distance between them. “I’m sorry, but I have no regrets in what I said.” He shot a cold look at the other and added, “In the future, I request that you do not grab me.”

Gavin clicked his tongue against the inside of his mouth and stepped away from the lieutenant, crossing his arms against his chest. “Prick, just stay away from me in the penthouse, I don’t want to see your stupid for longer than necessary.”

There was a retrot on Connor’s tongue, he wanted to point out that it had been Gavin who’d just invaded his personal space, not the other way around. However, the elevator dinged before he could respond, opening up to reveal an astonishing view which quickly brought his attention away from his partner. He followed in after Gavin, who had rudely shoved past him, gazing around the room in a moment of awe. Connor heard his partner snort at his expression of wonder, the man muttering something about him being too easily impressed. The lieutenant didn’t respond and simply ignored Gavin, turning his back on the android.

Connor set his bag by the entrance of the penthouse and decided he’d take a quick look around the area they’d be staying in. He knew he’d soon need to discuss details soon with Gavin regarding their case, but that could wait until he’d gotten a look at their living quarters. Besides, the grumpy android had told him to not bother him, which wouldn’t be such a horrible chore for Connor.

During his little expedition around the penthouse, he had found out that there was two large bedrooms upstairs which connected together in the middle to meet the master bathroom; Connor decided that he’d take the bedroom furthest down the hallway. The kitchen downstairs was needlessly large, set with a drink station which would never be used, considering he hardly ever drank. The balcony was set with a beautiful view which overlooked Central Park, complete with five lounge chairs and a fire pit.

The penthouse was needlessly huge, but gorgeous nonetheless. Connor could see himself getting used to it quickly… if only he wasn’t sharing the room with his rude partner.

Although, he also had to admit that the penthouse was almost too spacious, which he could see becoming potentially depressing. Afterall, he’d gotten so used to living together with Hank, who was lovely company to have. He assumed that he’d become lonely rather hastily, taking into account that he’d be spending most of his time with Gavin who was about as friendly as a thorny bush.

Suddenly, he was hit by a twinge of homesickness, missing a certain crabby android. Hesitantly, he palmed his pants for his phone and whipped it out carefully. He red a notification which informed him of a missed call from Hank, instantly feeling a lurch in his chest. Connor’s thumb hovered momentarily over the call back option, knowing that the android was probably at work right now. He didn’t want to interrupt his friend’s work, but also desperately wanted to hear his rough voice.

With a ‘fuck it’ attitude, Connor tapped call back with determination. He impatiently played with a with the front of his black tie.

The phone rang once… twice… thrice-”Hank?”

“Connor? Jesus kid it’s good to hear your voice.” There was a sigh of relief on the other side of the line.

A smile formed on his face before he could stop it, a wave of joy hitting him heavily, “It’s good to hear your voice too Hank, how have you been? I hope Amanda hasn’t been working you too horribly.” Connor took a seat in the living room, crossing his legs as he focused on his conversation with his partner.

“Oh no, I’m holding up fine over here. But how about you Con? You sound pretty tired son, I hope your new partner isn’t being an ass.” Sourness along side a protective bite entered Hank’s tone, as he pictured the image of anyone mistreating Connor.

“I’m… I’m fine, just a little bit jet lagged I suppose. My partner is quite interesting, he’s slightly difficult to get along with but I’m positive things will improve.” Connor bit down on his lip, thinking of the way Gavin had grabbed his chin and threatened him darkly. A shiver wracked down his spine.

“Your stress has increased by 5 percent and I can tell you’re lying, well half lying.” Hank said this rather matter-of-factly, running the analysis off to Connor. This made the lieutenant freeze, taken back by the sudden facts, although he wasn’t surprised by the news.

“It’s complicated Hank, but I assure you that everything is fine as of now. I don’t need you worrying about me, you need to focus on yourself Hank.” Connor’s voice was light, holding no real sting, despite being a bit tense himself.

There was a slight pause on Hank’s side, but he finally let out a deep breath and murmured, “Alright, I’ll trust you on that one Con, but you better not come crying to me alright?”

Connor nodded his head promptly, despite knowing that Hank couldn’t see it, “Got it, I can assure you that I’ll take care of myself.” He halted momentarily before adding, “And make sure you say hello to Sumo for me, I miss him already.” The thought of his furry pet made him a bit gloomy, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to snuggle up with the dog while he was on this case.

“I’ve got the feeling you miss him more than you miss me.” Hank let out a small snort, but then smiled into the phone, “I’ve got to go for now, Amanda’s busting my balls. I’ll call you later, alright son?”

“Of course Hank, I’ll make sure to call you everyday while I’m here.” Connor was determined to hold that promise, mainly for himself since he was a bit selfish and wanted to speak with Hank regularly.

The aged android said his goodbyes and reluctantly hung up the phone, leaving Connor to sit in silence.The moment he set down his phone, he wanted to pick it up again and call Hank back, he already missed the android’s rough but soothing voice. However, he resisted and left his phone alone with a small sigh of sorrow.

Rising to his feet, Connor turned his back to the living room and towards the dining area where he immediately caught Gavin staring straight at him. The intensity of the gaze made him flinch; it looked like the detective was trying to figure him out… or mentally strip him, whichever one came first. Feeling the hair on his neck prickle, he resisted shooting Gavin a questioning look and instead returned the stare with a bit of discomfort.

“Can I help you detective?” Connor tilted his head to the side, trying to appear like he wasn’t uneasy.

The moment he spoke, Gavin snapped his eyes away from the other and gesturated towards a manilla folder held tightly in his left hand. The android almost seemed rigid, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. However, Connor figured that it was just his mind making up that assumption, there was a low probability that the detective was actually abashed. “Get over here princess, we’ve got work to do, unless you’d rather talk to your boyfriend.”

Connor shook his head firmly and stiffly walked towards their shared dining table, which was currently occupied by two computers and stacks of paperwork. They sure had their work cut out. “Please don’t refer to Hank as my boyfriend, my relationship with him is purely platonic and… parental.” The sheer thought of having romantic feelings towards Hank made him highly uncomfortable. It wasn’t that he thought the man was repulsive, but simply that their bond was formed by some type of father-son dynamic.

Gavin gave a short snort and muttered, “Whatever.” and sat down lazily in the chair furthest away from where Connor had decided to sit. How immature. Connor ignored the slight offense he felt and opted to glance down at the documents to his right. They were all labeled ‘classified’ and ‘highly confidential’, which hence stated their importance. Connor swallowed down on his quenced throat and picked up the nearest folder gingerly.

‘Reported case: December 13, 9:43 PM”, the victim had been a deviant named Xavier, an active android supremist who was quite vocal on his opinions. He had been found dead in his apartment, thirium pump ripped out and tossed to the side, along with noticiable trauma to his head. There had been signs of struggle, but by the sight of his leaking wrists, it was clear that Xavier had lost and been tied up. To make matters even worse, his memory chip was corrupted to show nothing but a static video of him begging for mercy; to be put out of his misery.

Connor blinked and turned the folder’s page, being greeted with graphic images of a slaughtered android. He internally cringed but continued to gaze over the photos; it seemed that the victim had noteable damage to his head, if the leaking blue blood wasn’t enough to give that away. It was almost like Xavier’s artificial skull had been crushed by a hammer. Next to the victim’s body was a message written in thirium which red, ‘WORTHLESS”. Perhaps, the murderer and the victim knew each other.

Setting down the case file, Connor drifted his eyes towards Gavin who was nearly glaring holes into his own document. Placing his hands gently on his lap, the lieutenant addressed his partner, “Detective, it seems that the murder of Xavier occurred in this building, perhaps we should investigate the crime scene?” It was odd, almost every crime committed by Vision recently had taken place in the very penthouse they were staying at.

Gavin grunted his acknowledgement, but made no movements.

Clearing his throat, Connor pressed further, “Now would be a preferable time, before we begin our undercover mission,” Connor nearly cringed at the mention of their fake relationship, “it would be beneficial to collect as much information as possible.” He rose slowly from his seat, waiting for Gavin to in return stand; they needed to be on the same page.

“Alright I heard you prick, don’t go yapping more than you need to.” Gavin stubbornly got up, tossing his file carelessly back onto the dining table. The man appeared quite reluctant to begin their investigation; this was puzzling behavior. He threw on a heavy looking leather jacket over his shoulders and cast a glance towards Connor. He made a brief sound of annoyance.

Connor in return tilted his head and followed Gavin’s lead towards the elevator; the crime had taken place on the thirteenth floor, which was only a few floors below them. He glanced down at his outfit and fixed the appearance of his black tie, readjusting it so that it rested in the middle of his chest. Meanwhile, Gavin simply snorted and shoved a hand into his pocket, obviously not caring about his image, despite looking considerably more disgruntled then his partner.

The two were about as different as the sun and the moon.

“Perhaps you should consider changing your outfit detective, it doesn’t look particularly professional.” Connor stated this as if it was a matter of fact, successfully judging Gavin and his choice of wardrobe.

A scowl was shot towards Connor, “Fuck off dollface, you look like you can barely breath in your stupid suit.”

“Thank you detective.”

“Oh my god-that wasn’t a compliment dipshit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! <3
> 
> The next chapter will feature more action and the beginning of the fake relationship, I promise ;) also did I mention this is going to be a slow burn?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! Please give me some feed back and smash that kudos button. 
> 
> I really hope this fic goes somewhere cus I've got some pretty rad ideas ^^


End file.
